


This Chain Won't Break

by buzzedbee20



Category: White Collar
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Gen, Light Angst, Season 3, Slight spoilers, promptfest IX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzedbee20/pseuds/buzzedbee20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal contemplates his options and what consequence they will have on his future</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Chain Won't Break

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar!   
> A/N: This was another post I did for promptfest! This was one of my WIP's I finished and posted for the prompt Camraderie.

Betray Mozzie or betray Peter? Betraying Peter would be to betray Elizabeth, Sara, June, Diana, Jones, even Satchmo. A year ago he might have done it. Two, he would have been gone the first night. But now, Neal didn’t only have Mozzie to lean on. 

He had Jones, who took Neal out for drinks twice a month after Kate died, making numbers bets with him to distract him. He had Diana, who sometimes joined them, and watching the two of them compete for women were highlights of some of his darkest days. June always made sure he was eating right, and even pulled him along to events and regaled im with some of Byron’s wildest tales over coffee.

Elizabeth used to take Neal to lunch as often as Peter when he first got out of jail. Sara slowly warmed to Neal, and once their relationship took off, he went weeks without thinking of Kate, until he didn’t at all. 

Peter. Peter gave him this entire life. Peter has seen him at his worst and still supported him. Without Peter, Neal would still be in jail, alone and cut off from the world. His distrust hurts, but Neal can’t just drop everything and leave his friend. How could Mozzie ask him to give up the place he’s made for himself, and the people who have accepted him for who he is, whether or not he has a mask on? 

Mozzie might say that he’s been brainwashed, but Neal knows, he’s more afraid of losing Neal to this other life than he is of losing time on the treasure.


End file.
